La pieza que faltaba
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Él no lo ve mucho sentido a su existencia,pero es porque no sabe que aún falta una pieza. Viñeta Alice/Jasper.


**Hola!! Tenía varios días sin escribir nada y ahora me salió esto. No sé que tal ha quedado. Espero que no demasiado mal.**

**Gilraen Vardamir**

**La pieza que faltaba**

Camina con lentitud bajo el cielo nublado, con la cabeza baja para que nadie se de cuenta del matiz rojo oscuro que tienen sus ojos. Está sediento y eso le preocupa, sabe que el alimento está al alcance de su mano, hay personas por todas partes, humanos con sangre fresca corriéndole por las venas que le ayudarían a apagar esa sed intensa que sufre, pero no debe realizar ningún movimiento en falso sino quiere ser descubierto.

Los últimos días ha tratado de contener sus impulsos y ha logrado disminuir la frecuencia de la caza, pero el esfuerzo se está volviendo insoportable y en ese preciso instante siente que ya no puede más, su naturaleza está a punto de revelarse contra él. Su naturaleza…es él quien ha estado revelándose contra ella y a veces no sabe si vale la pena lo que está haciendo. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo con calma sabe que si lo vale, porque llegados a este punto, después de más de un siglo de asesinatos, está harto, cansado de matar para subsistir, donde las víctimas son inocentes, como lo fue él un día, hace muchos años.

Recordar su anterior vida humana le afecta. Una vez fue humano, como todos los que le rodean en ese momento, el mayor Jasper Whitlock, un joven miembro del ejército, que hacía lo necesario para cumplir con su deber y ayudar a los demás, pero ahora… ¿qué es? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Acaso tiene él la culpa de que le hubieran transformado en vampiro y que matar sea la única forma de sobrevivir? No mata por placer, mata porque no tiene otro camino, y aunque ahora se resiste con todas sus fuerzas a hacerlo muy seguido, la tarea es ardua y difícil de llevar a cabo….y a veces debe rendirse.

Continúa su camino sin saber exactamente a donde le llevan sus pasos y en los últimos días vive pensando solo en eso, preguntándose qué le tiene deparado el destino.Distraído, mira hacia arriba y observa el cielo oscuro, se avecina una tormenta y aunque poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando a andar de día, sin llegar a sentirse del todo cómodo con tal práctica, probablemente ahora no sea lo más correcto quedarse afuera, la gente puede hablar y es mejor no levantar sospechas. Divisa un pequeño bar de madera y decide refugiarse allí, por lo que camina hasta la entrada del establecimiento en donde dos mujeres levantan la vista y le observan embelesadas por su hermosura, siente sus emociones y sabe que las ha aturdido por completo.

En cuanto ingresa al bar, escucha una risa que suena a campanas. Y la ve…de una belleza angelical, piel de porcelana,el rostro pálido, el cabello de un negro lustroso cortado en picos, los ojos oscuros y lo más extraordinario, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. Ella salta del asiento y se dirige directamente a su encuentro mientras él la mira sorprendido, percibiendo sus emociones, de todas la más intensa, la alegría.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-dice ella con voz dulce.

Él, divertido, agacha la cabeza como todo caballero del Sur y se apresura a responder.

-Lo siento, señorita-

Ella le tiende la mano y él la toma sin pensarlo ni un momento, mientras un sentimiento que hace mucho no experimenta, la esperanza, lo embarga por completo. Ella tira de él hacia la salida del bar y una vez fuera, le dice, entre risas de campanas, que se llama Alice y que sabe que él es Jasper. Jasper la mira desconcertado, cuando la escucha contar que tiene visiones sobre el futuro y qué así fue cómo supo que le encontraría. Y más le sorprende escuchar que existe una familia de vampiros, los Cullen, a la que deben buscar para unírseles.

Alice ríe de nuevo y Jasper siente cómo la esperanza crece dentro de él nuevamente, porque finalmente le encuentra sentido a su vida y ahora tiene la certeza, que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, cada una de sus acciones siempre tuvieron como meta encontrar a Alice. Con una última risa, Alice le toma la mano y Jasper se deja llevar, mientras observa sus andares de bailarina, feliz de haber encontrado finalmente la pieza que faltaba para llenar su existencia, antes tan vacía.


End file.
